


This Moment...

by RachaelBmine



Series: Holiday Collection 2017⛄ [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 day challenge, Drabble, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: Fluffy Kaisoo





	This Moment...

Kyungsoo stretched his arms up above his head tentatively peeked from beneath the downy blanket on top of him. The sun was shining through the windows and a few birds were chirping gleefully in the trees. Rubbing the crust from his blurry eyes, he focused better and looked towards the windows in disbelief. Unfortunately, he had to pluck his glasses from their usual spot on his nightstand to get a clear look at the massive snowflakes that were falling in lazy spirals from the sky. Sunrays sparkled on the surface of the pillowy white piles and made a kaleidoscope pattern of white light on the ceiling of his bedroom. 

 

A smile crept across his face and he turned under the cover expecting to see a familiar face. Instead, he found an empty bed and realized that must be the reason he woke up in the first place. Mild disappointment poked at his heart when he looked at the indentation on the pillow where the love of his life was sleeping the night before. Jongin couldn’t be far, maybe the bathroom to wash up because it was Sunday and their day off. Still, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wish that he’d had the chance to wake his lover up to the sight of snow falling heavily outside of their bedroom window. 

 

Jongin hated being cold but he absolutely adored snow because it gave him the opportunity to run, jump, and roll around in it with their three pups, Mong Gu, Jjang Gu, and Jjang Ah. Kyungsoo would have loved to see the man’s eyes light up at the sight and his contagious grin that would light up the room. He sighed and decided that he’d had enough of a pity party for one morning and sat up to get out of the bed. Just as his feet hit the cold floor the bedroom door creaked open revealing Jongin with a tray in his hands, two steamy mugs rested on top with several small plates piled with delicious fruits. He was looking down towards his feet where the dogs were prancing about, trying to sniff out any goodies that might be for them. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

 

Jongin placed the tray on the small table next to the bed and pulled Kyungsoo back beneath the blankets. They both giggled like children as they shifted closer to each other, legs and arms intertwining and chests pressed close to soak up each others warmth. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and saw sunlight filtering through the stark white blanket and onto Jongin’s face. He lost focus at seeing how breathtaking Jongin truly was, even at this hour of the morning. Kyungsoo stared openly at the light that made Jongin’s honey skin glow, the sleepy smile that lingered on his lips, and that loving, half-lidded gaze that was for him only. He couldn’t be happier, he thought, than in this moment.


End file.
